This invention relates to a system and method of providing stability control to a driven vehicle, and in particular a utility vehicle having electrically-powered right and left-side ground drives to provide propulsion and steering, such as a zero turn mower or similar utility vehicle. The vehicle may include a standard steering wheel and pedal control system, or it may be controlled by a pair of control sticks or a joystick linked to drive motors.